Graduation Day
by NoMoreYaoiHere
Summary: Hikaru has a confession to make and doesn't have the chance until he and Kaoru graduate. I suck at summeries but the inside's good.


**Okay, here is another fic that might get me killed. I might be ignoring my Mortal Instruments to write all my OHSHC ideas soooo…**

**Disclaimer- In my secret lair in the 29****th**** dimension where I'm a Shadowhunter/pirate/ninja/warlock I own OHSHC. But here I don't… **

**~~~lol~~~**

Hikaru and Kaoru had secretly not been acting for the host club for a long time now. It was their last year of high school and Hikaru had planned to tell Kaoru the truth on pretty much every important thing that happened that year. All that was left now was graduation because every time something would happen. At the Christmas party he got separated from his twin and couldn't find him until the end of the night. And when he finally found Kaoru he was sitting on a couch with Haruhi using his shoulder as a pillow while both were asleep. Then at the cherry blossom festival Kaoru had gotten sick so they went home and he couldn't tell him while he was sick. Then at prom Kaoru just seemed so happy, he couldn't.

He looked over to Kaoru's side of the bad to see he had fallen asleep while studying. Hikaru closed his own books and set them aside then marked where Kaoru was in all of his and set them aside as well. Then he lifted the blankets over them and, as he did every night for weeks, whispered, "I love you Kaoru, and I wish this could last forever." He kissed his brother on the forehead before getting into bed and falling asleep almost immediately.

"I love you too Hikaru, but why can't it? Why won't you ever tell me?" before falling asleep for real as he had almost every night.

"Hikaru, come on, we need to go or we'll be late for the party," Kaoru said walking into their bedroom to see Hikaru packing a suitcase. "H-Hikaru, what are you doing?"

"My flight is in two hours. I have to start school next week."

"What are you talking about Hikaru? We don't start for another two months."

"Kaoru, we need to talk."

Kaoru sat down next to his brother on their shared bed, "What is it Hikaru, are you alright?"

He gave an empty laugh, "I've been wanting to tell you this all year but things always came up. Kaoru, I'm in love."

Kaoru felt his heart shatter, he knew it was wrong but over the years he had fallen in love with his brother, and the thought of him falling in love with someone else made him want to cry. "Is that why you lied about going to college with me, why every time we do our act in the host club you don't look me in the eyes, why every night before you go to sleep you tell me this can't last. Is it because you've fallen in love Hikaru?"

Hikaru looked shocked at his twin. Kaoru's fists were clenched at his sides and he was looking down. "Kaoru, it's for the better. Because they will never love me back so I might as well let the other person have them."

"You mean Haruhi don't you? Anytime we're together you stare at us like a hurt puppy. Well she does love you. In fact that's what we usually talk about. She can't decide if she loves you or Tamaki but if you go for her now I'm sure she'll pick you. Tamaki can't even admit to himself he loves her."

"Kaoru, I'm not in love with Haruhi. I'm in love with someone much more wonderful. He's nice, funny, my best friend, and just plain sexy. But the most important thing about him is that he's my twin brother."

Kaoru just stared wide eyed at the older twin, "Y-You mean you're in love with me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it Kaoru, I've fallen in love with you. That's why I'm going to school in France."

"Hikaru no, please don't! I love you too!"

"Kaoru, you don't have to lie to make me feel better. I saw how upset you were when you accused me of loving Haruhi."

"Hikaru, you have it all wrong, I was hurt because I love you. I love you more than anything else. Please Hikaru, don't leave me. Please don't, please," he started crying and saying please over and over. If he didn't leave now he would miss his flight and not be able to go to college in France, and the only other school he was accepted into was where Kaoru planned to go.

He picked up his suitcase and Kaoru started crying harder, burying his face in the sheets. All of a sudden he felt someone wrap their arms around him, "You know I can't ever say no to you Kaoru."

"So you're not,"

"Going to school anywhere but with you."

"Promise me Hikaru; swear on what you care the most about that you won't ever leave me."

"I swear on us that I'll never leave you," and they sealed it with a kiss.

Haruhi looked at the clock, the twins were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago, "Have you guys heard from Hikaru and Kaoru, they promised not to be late this time."

Right when she asked Tamaki felt his phone vibrate and checked it to see it was from Hikaru, _'we cant come. kaorus sick. tell Haruhi were sorry'_ "They aren't coming tonight."

**~~~lol~~~**

**Okay. You know how it works, review or I'll tell Hunny that you stole his cake and kidnapped Usa-Chan. And blame you for waking up Kyoya.**


End file.
